Great Minds (Traduction)
by Elfe Lunaire
Summary: Galillée : Un Grand Esprit; Einstein : Un Esprit Extraordinaire; John Nash : Un Esprit Magnifique; Light Yagami : Un Esprit Brillant; Moi : . . . Oublions ça. Le manque d'intelligence académique n'est jamais un atout. Et dire que j'ai réussi à créer tellement d'ennuis seulement parce que j'étais dans le chemin d'une stupide moto. . . LightOC (Traduction française)
1. Crash

« _Encore seize morts ont été rapportées ce matin par la Police Japonaise, et toutes sont suspectées être l'œuvre de Kira. Les seize victimes étaient détenues en prison au moment de la mort et attendaient la fin de leur sentence. Les noms des défunts sont les suivants. . ._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils et lançai à ma colocataire un regard frustré alors qu'elle montait le volume de la télévision. Shinju me répondit avec un visage entêté, pressant obstinément la petite flèche « haut » du son sur la manette. J'ai roulé des yeux avec un soupir et me suis affalée sur la petite table dans la cuisinette de notre appartement. Elle était peut-être si obsédée par Kira qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'entendre le nom de chacun des criminels tués, mais moi non.

Kira, qui qu'il ou elle soit, s'était répandu dans les médias comme un feu de forêt ces dernières années. Où qu'on pose le regard, « KIRA » faisait la première page des actualités. Les salles de classes vibraient de débats sur le nouveau « Sauveur » du monde. Chaque poste de télévision et station de radio tenaient des « talk shows » sur le sujet. Chaque mur était placardé des affiches promotionnelles : _Loué soit notre Sauveur. Supportez la Police. Protégez le Peuple. Protégez la Vie. Kira EST la Justice. Kira EST le Mal Incarné._ C'était un sujet sans fin à travers les médias internationaux.

En vérité, cela commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

. . . Particulièrement maintenant que les protestataires « Anti-Kira » étaient devenus si peu nombreux.

« _Des dossiers contenant les noms et les photos de 1500 prisonniers ont été dévoilés sur internet cette dernière semaine. Les enquêteurs suspectent que cela serait l'œuvre d'un supporter de Kira capable de s'introduire dans la base de données de la police. . ._ »

Shinju eût un sourire radieux, le visage pratiquement collé contre l'écran.

Pour les gens comme elle, je supposai que Kira était encore neuf. . . Un nouveau départ. . .

L'alarme bruyante et stridente de Shinju résonna dans notre appartement et je soupirai en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. _9 :54._ Je me levai, jetant mon sac à bandoulière éclaboussé de peinture sur mon épaule et me baissant pour attacher mes souliers de tennis tout aussi recouverts. Je plaçai mon bol dans l'évier et envoyai un petit salut de la main par-dessus mon épaule avant de me diriger vers la porte. La classe commençait dans trente-quatre minutes. . . bien assez de temps pour marcher jusqu'à Geidai. Le parc Ueno n'était qu'à un bloc dans mon appartement et la plupart du trafic à ce moment de la journée se trouvait sur la route plutôt que sur les trottoirs.

L'ascenseur fit un léger « ding » et je rentrai à l'intérieur, pesant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et révisant mentalement la liste des objets dont j'avais besoin pour la journée. L'ascenseur fit sa lente descente vers l'accueil et j'en sortis, me dirigeant vers la femme âgée assise au bureau principal.

« Bonjour Yamashita-san! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

Je hochai la tête, réajustant la bandoulière de mon sac.

« Est-ce que j'ai du courrier? Je n'ai pas vérifié depuis quelques jours. »

Elle sortit une large corbeille de sous son bureau and commença à chercher parmi l'assortiment d'enveloppes.

« Non. . . Je n'en vois aucune. Comme c'est étrange. Je jurerais avoir vu quelque chose avec votre nom écrit dessus l'autre jour. Je m'en souviens parce que l'écriture était bizarre et – Ah! Et voilà ma chère! »

J'acquiesçai en remerciement et pris l'enveloppe volumineuse qu'elle m'offrait, puis me dirigeai vers la porte. L'écriture en pattes de mouche familière de mon père apparut à ma vue et je souris. Je passai prudemment mon doigt sous le sceau et commençai à l'ouvrir.

« Passez une bonne journée! »

« Vous aussi. . . » Répondis-je de manière absente, poussant la porte ouverte avec mon pied et sortant dans la rue.

Je lu sa lettre pendant que je marchais, me faufilant prudemment entre les piétons.

Mon père était incroyablement vieux jeu; quelque chose que j'adorais. La raison pour laquelle son écriture était si difficile à lire était qu'il essayait constamment de reproduire le style d'écriture des cultures Occidentales du 16e siècle sur lesquelles il faisait des recherches pendant son temps libre. Il refusait de nous envoyer des emails à ma sœur et moi à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire, disant que les messages électroniques ne pouvaient se comparer au sentiment de communiquer avec de l'encre et du papier. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Rien ne pouvait battre le sentiment d'ouvrir l'une des lettres de mon père écrite à la main. Il avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus grande joie que de créer avec les mains et le cœur. Cette croyance était ce qui m'avait poussé à devenir artiste.

Je passai à travers les photos qu'il avait incluses dans l'enveloppe. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres alors que je les regardais. Le visage bronzé et les chandails fleuris et exotiques de mes parents me souriaient depuis la surface lisse de la photographie. La prochaine photo les montrait tous les deux debout devant un grand signe. Mon esprit mit lentement du sens dans les gribouillis anglais écrit dessus en orange fluo. Alors ils étaient à Hawaï maintenant? C'était aux États-Unis, si je me souvenais bien. Peut-être allaient-ils visiter ma sœur ainée à l'Université de Yale pendant qu'ils étaient dans le pays. . .

La prochaine photo était celle du visage terrifié de ma mère tandis qu'un homme qui ne portait rien de plus qu'une jupe en gazon jonglait avec des bâtons enflammés au-dessus de sa tête. La suivante montrait mon père en train de rire de façon hystérique. Ensuite, c'était ma mère lui jetant une sorte de salade à la figure. Je souris et mis l'enveloppe et les photos dans mon sac. Je pourrais regarder le reste après la classe.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

« Très bien, tout le monde. Nous allons commencer un nouveau projet aujourd'hui. » Dit notre professeur en soupirant, plaçant une large pile de papiers sur son bureau. « Chaque année, je demande à mes étudiants de concentrer leur attention sur la création d'une peinture qui a pour thème « la conscience ». À cause des débats en cours ces dernières années, j'ai choisi Kira comme point central de cette classe. »

Je sourcillai, mon crayon s'arrêtant sur le papier. La fille assise à côté de moi se pencha pour taper dans la main de son amie. Un garçon assis devant moi grogna et se tourna pour regarder de façon renfrognée son partenaire de bureau, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « C'est n'importe quoi. . . »

« Je veux que vous fassiez un portrait de comment _vous_ voyez Kira, pas de comment la société le perçoit. Soyez créatif. Laissez vos émotions paraitre dans votre travail. » Elle fit une pause et fixa la classe du regard. « Commencez à écrire vos idées. Faites quelques petits croquis des options possibles. Je veux que vous vous _exprimiez_ » sourit-elle. « Mettez votre cœur dans ce projet. »

La classe bourdonna de conversations excitées et je soupirai, tournant la page de mon cahier à dessin. Je tapai l'efface de mon crayon légèrement contre mon menton. _Kira, Kira, Kira. . . Comment vais-je capturer l'essence tordue qui est la tienne?_

Un arbre noueux peut-être? Je pourrais y ajouter des fleurs pour montrer le fait que même si Kira est perverti, les gens le considèrent quand même comme un être magnifique. . . _Non. C'est trop simple._ Des tonnes de personnes allaient y penser. Un miroir brisé? De l'eau boueuse? Une rose couverte d'épines? _Argh. . . Il y a trop d'options!_

Je dessinai sans but dans mon carnet à dessin, laissant reposer légèrement ma tête dans la paume de ma main. Le professeur Sato arrêta sa ronde habituelle de la classe pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

« Vous semblez entièrement démotivée aujourd'hui, Masami-san. »

Je soupirai, laissant tomber mon crayon sur le bureau et regardant l'enchevêtrement de tourbillons et de lignes qu'il avait régurgité sur le papier.

« Il y a juste trop de choses que je pourrais utiliser pour représenter Kira. J'ai du mal à décider laquelle utiliser. »

« Ah » fit-elle, semblant pensive. « Et bien, c'est _évident_ que vous n'interprétez pas ce projet de la bonne façon. »

« _Excusez-moi?_ » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, retenant le ton venimeux de ma voix. L'art était la chose en laquelle je croyais être _vraiment_ bonne. Professeur estimée offrant une opinion ou non, la critique n'était _pas_ quelque chose que je prenais bien.

Elle tira l'une des chaises de libre et s'assis, ignorant mon ton amer.

« Comment voyez-vous Kira, Masami-san? »

Je haussai les épaules et elle leva un sourcil parfaitement sculpté.

« Et bien? »

« Je vois Kira. . . Exactement comme ce qu'il ou ce qu'elle est. . . Pas qui. . . » Répondis-je lentement.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, Masami-san? »

« Kira. . . et bien. . . » Je fis une pause, mordant ma lèvre en réfléchissant. « Kira est un être qui, peu importe si une personne le supporte ou est contre lui, est une entité à laquelle le peuple s'accroche. »

« Oh? Pourriez-vous élaborer? »

« En tant que groupe de personne, nous le haïssons. Nous l'aimons. Nous l'adulons. Il nous répugne. . . Peu importe la façon de le voir, le monde le cherche. . . Le monde cherche la justice, je suppose. Je n'approuve pas les actes de Kira, ni ne les condamne. . . » Les rouages rouillés dans ma tête se mirent à bouger, les idées commencèrent à apparaitre. « Je suis un peu. . . à la croisé des chemins. »

« Je vois. . . » Le professeur Sato sourit. « Comprenez-vous ce projet maintenant? Il n'y a pas quelque chose, un objet spécifique, qui peut représenter votre croyance, là dehors. Vous devez le montrer par vous-même par la seule façon que votre esprit vous le permettra. Vous devez penser « _C'est ça_ ». »

« Oui. . . Merci, Sensei. »

« Très bien. Si vous avez des questions, sentez-vous libre de mettre votre égo de côté et de venir me parler. »

Mes yeux se rétrécirent sombrement.

« D'accord. »

Elle se leva, tapota mon épaule une fois, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour parler avec un autre étudiant. Je la foudroyai du regard en silence pendant un moment avant de retourner fixer mon carnet. Je regardai amèrement mes gribouillis et arrachai la page, l'écrasant en une petite boule. Et alors quoi, si j'avais un gros égo? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me pavaner en exhibant mon travail ou mes succès au visage des autres. J'étais l'une des meilleures étudiantes dans l'une des meilleures écoles d'art du Japon, si ce n'est du monde. Et alors, si je n'étais pas exactement la plus intelligente au sens académique? Quand ça venait à l'art, j'étais douée. _Mieux_ que douée. J'avais tous les talents dont j'avais besoin pour exceller dans ce domaine. J'avais tous les droits d'être fière de moi. . .

. . . Pas vrai?

J'enfonçai la pointe aiguisée de mon crayon sur une nouvelle feuille de papier et commençai à dessiner des lignes sombres et colériques.

Une cape sombre apparut sur la surface précédemment vide. J'y ajoutai de la structure et de la profondeur, donnant au vêtement informe une apparence plus élaborée. Ensuite, je dessinai des mains squelettiques saillant de sous la cape, avec des morceaux de chair pourrissants accrochés un peu partout sur l'os. Les mains étaient tendues, raides, et ce squelette semblait vouloir se déchainer sur le monde. Je montai où devait être le visage de Kira et m'arrêtai. Après un moment de considération, je décidai de passer par-dessus, laissant les détails pour un autre jour. Pour le moment, je devais appliquer les bases pour que je puisse me concentrer sur le paysage pendant que j'avais encore la rage qui me servait de muse.

J'effaçai le bord de la large cape déchiquetée, la rendant lisse, serrée et contraignante. J'ajoutai des croquis sommaires de personnes en bas, chacun s'accrochant désespérément aux jambes de mon faucheur en cape. Quelques notes furent jetées dans un coin du papier, comme bref rappel de rajouter certaines expressions faciales et corporelles à des personnes spécifiques. J'ajoutai quelques teintes de couleurs aux humains, dessinant une légère ligne entre ceux qui supportaient Kira et ceux qui le chassaient. Je devrai me rappeler de mélanger les couleurs de fond que je choisirai à ce moment-là.

Mon regard se concentra sur l'espace blanc entre les deux groupes de personnes et je mâchouillai légèrement l'efface de mon crayon de façon pensive. Avec hésitation, je fis le croquis d'une autre personne. C'était une femme, plus jeune et moins voilée que les autres. Elle n'essayait pas d'attraper la cape. . . elle se tenait juste là, maladroitement, les mains à ses côtés et les yeux baissés. J'ajoutai des détails – des cheveux clairs, un peu en bataille et des yeux trop grands, fatigués, de couleur grise. J'hésitai, regardant mon point central avec concentration, les sourcils froncés. Mon efface vola au-dessus du léger croquis, le démolissant.

Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop au reflet que j'avais vu dans le miroir ce matin.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

La dernière cloche de la journée sonna et je soupirai, fermant mon livre d'Histoire de l'art avec un « paf » résonant. Je ramassai mon cahier de note et en sorti la feuille d'instruction concernant le projet que j'avais commencé plus tôt dans le cours du professeur Sato. Je regardai la liste des éléments requis alors que je rangeais mes cartables et cahiers de note dans mon sac.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur le quatrième point.

« Utilisation d'une influence du monde réel : Incorporez des endroits de la ville ou des photographies que vous trouverez en ligne dans votre projet (citez vos sources). Cette ou ces photos doivent être remises avec votre projet final. Demande minimale : Une photographie. »

Je soupirai et passai la main dans mes cheveux. Voyant où m'amenait mon croquis, le seul endroit où je pourrais possiblement incorporer une photographie serait l'arrière-plan. À moins que j'utilise le visage de vraies personnes de profils méconnaissables dans le croquis. Non. Ça ne compterait probablement pas. J'allais devoir utiliser l'idée de fond, ce qui allait probablement bien coller avec le projet; par contre, avoir une photo qui irait exactement avec le critère serait difficile. Cela éliminait l'option de chercher une photo en ligne. Cela serait mieux, et plus simple, de prendre la photo moi-même.

Je pliai la feuille et la remis dans mon sac en sortant de la classe.

Quelle serait la bonne image de fond pour mon faucheur? Cela devait être un endroit commun connu et stéréotypé pour être froid, effrayant et dérangeant; bien que dans la lumière du jour, cela semble plutôt inoffensif. . . Je souris quand une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qui conviendrait mieux qu'une ruelle déserte de Tokyo?

Si je montrais la route, je pourrais insinuer que cela symbolise le chemin vers l'Enfer. Je pourrais aussi incorporer les murs vandalisés, les briques craquées et les coins sombres. Quel endroit parfait pour un faucheur pour passer ses journées.

Je sortis mon cellulaire, vérifiant l'heure. Les lettres et nombres lumineux clignotèrent en retour – _26 Janvier, 3 :15 PM_. Il restait une heure ou deux avant qu'il commence à faire sombre. J'avais tout le temps nécessaire.

Pendant un moment, je considérai l'idée d'appeler Shinju pour lui dire que j'allais parcourir les ruelles au cas où je tomberais _vraiment_ sur quelqu'un de déplaisant, mais j'y repensai et fermai mon téléphone, le rangeant dans ma poche. Il était inutile de causer une attaque de panique à ma colocataire déjà trop soucieuse et hyper paranoïaque. De plus, même pas le plus stupide des attaquants agresserait quelqu'un de façon aussi évidente quand le soleil brillait encore et avec des policiers stationnés à chaque coin de rue. . . Et si quelqu'un était aussi stupide, il ne serait pas dur de s'en occuper.

Je passai les portes de l'entrée principale pour sortir dans le parc Ueno. Je levai ma main, resserrant de façon inconsciente mon manteau autour de moi pour m'aider à me débarrasser des frissons déplaisants de Janvier. Mes doigts tracèrent le contour rectangulaire de mon téléphone dans ma poche et je fronçai les sourcils, secouant la tête.

Rien ne pourrait mal tourner.

 _Kira va me protéger._

Je laissai un reniflement dédaigneux, obligatoire, (plutôt sonore) m'échapper, ignorant les regards curieux de mes camarades, et commençai ma marche vers l'allée la plus proche. Je commençais à penser comme Shinju. . . Ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. J'enlevai mes mains de mon cellulaire, choisissant à la place de les enfoncer dans les poches confortables et douces de mon manteau.

Rien n'allait arriver. Je n'avais pas _besoin_ d'être protégée. . . et je n'avais certainement pas besoin que ce soit Kira qui le fasse.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Kiyomi Takada sortit de la limousine avec sourire aveuglant recouvert de rouge à lèvre. Les caméras crépitèrent. Les fans l'acclamèrent. Elle les salua en retour de façon charmante, ses yeux bruns brillants sous leur attention. Même si elle n'avait _pas_ été choisie pas Kira lui-même pour être sa porte-parole, elle adorerait tout autant son travail.

Une voiture rouge délavé bondit en avant, effectuant un dérapage pour arrêter juste à côté de la limousine noire. Un adolescent aux cheveux rouges arborant une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, la cigarette aux lèvres, sortit son bras par la fenêtre de façon décontractée, tirant un fusil lacrymogène dans la foule.

Le chaos fût instantané.

Les spectateurs crièrent d'horreur. Des gardes du corps se précipitèrent en avant. Les yeux de Takada rétrécirent sous le coup de la concentration et, avec une toux creuse, elle couvrit sa bouche, utilisant la manche de son manteau de fourrure comme protection entre la fumée épaisse et ses poumons.

« _C'est un rebel! Protégez Dame Takada!_ »

Elle sentit une main ferme et rassurante se placer sur son épaule.

« Allez-vous bien Madame? »

Takada tourna son regard vers la silhouette familière de son garde du corps aux cheveux pâles avec des yeux rétrécis par la fumée.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« D'accord. Nous devons aller à l'intérieur - »

« Non! Vous venez de vous faire attaquer! C'est trop dangereux pour vous de rester aux alentours ou de rentrer à l'intérieur du NHN! »

Halle Lidner regarda avec surprise dans la direction de la voix familière. Un motocycliste habillé en cuir la regarda en retour. Il pencha légèrement la tête et le membre du SPK fût capable d'entrapercevoir le visage balafré de l'adolescent ainsi que des cheveux blonds en bataille sous le casque à la visière teintée.

 _Mello._

« La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment est de l'éloigner de cet endroit. S'il vous plait, mademoiselle Takada, montez. »

Le regard de Halle passait de Mello à Takada, hésitant. Les yeux du blond se durcirent.

« Dépêchez-vous! »

Avec un dernier regard prudent envoyé dans la direction de Mello, Halle mena doucement la vedette des nouvelles à la moto, l'aidant à monter sur la selle confortable en cuir.

« Tout va bien. S'il vous plait, montez sur la moto et échappez-vous le plus vite que vous pouvez. »

Takada hocha la tête, sécurisa sa prise autour de la taille du conducteur tandis que le véhicule bondissait devant et descendait la rue. Halle se retourna vers la bâtisse, un rictus méfiant aux lèvres. Elle parla rapidement dans son casque électronique.

« Équipe A et B, je veux que vous protégiez Dame Takada avec vos voitures. Suivez la moto et retrouvez-la. Les autres, vous partez à la poursuite de la voiture qui vient de s'échapper. »

Quatre voitures noires à l'allure dispendieuse partirent à la suite de la moto qui accélérait.

« Ok. Elle est en sécurité maintenant. Amenez Dame Takada dans la voiture sept – »

Le motocycliste repartit son moteur et tourna vivement dans une ruelle. Les gardes jurèrent et changèrent de direction pour le suivre. La première voiture arrêta dans un crissement, pris entre les murs de briques beaucoup trop rapprochés.

« Et merde! L'allée est trop petite! »

« Il-il kidnappe Dame Takada! »

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

 _Click_

Je fixai l'image montrée sur le petit écran d'un œil critique. Je pouvais toujours ajuster la luminosité, le contraste et la coloration plus tard mais n'importe quelle portion floue, un simple tremblement de main, serait là pour toujours. Une photo sans une condition optimale n'est d'aucune aide quand vient le temps d'ajouter les petits détails à l'ensemble final.

Je zoomai, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de la délimitation floue des briques. _Effacer._

Je remis la caméra au niveau de mon œil, délimitant l'espace de l'écran là où j'avais besoin qu'il soit.

 _Click._

La photo se révéla à moi sur l'écran LED. Je modifiai la photo, m'assurant que tous les coins des objets étaient nets et que toutes les craques et les imperfections soient facilement détectables. D'un hochement de tête appréciateur, je donnai à mes compétences de photographe le tampon d'approbation et fermai la caméra. Je glissai l'objet rectangulaire dans mon sac et commençai la courte marche pour sortir de la ruelle.

Jusqu'ici, ce projet se déroulait bien. J'avais presque complété le dessin préliminaire et j'avais maintenant toutes les photos dont j'avais besoin pour continuer. Un progrès plutôt décent pour un premier jour. Être en avance _maintenant_ voulait dire que j'aurais plus de temps pour peindre _plus tard_ , ce qui était toujours un avantage quand cela venait à –

Une moto tourna le coin de la ruelle, passant dans une pile de boite et les envoyant dans ma direction. Je criai sous le choc et le conducteur tourna le guidon pour m'éviter. Les roues de la moto glissèrent sur le plancher humide dans un crissement presque métallique. Le motocycliste tourna fort la manette de gaz, essayant de partir dans la direction opposée. La femme à l'arrière de la moto criait le plus fort possible, des cheveux noirs courts flottant follement autour de son visage. La moto sembla vouloir se plier aux ordres du conducteur une fraction de seconde avant de déraper hors de tout contrôle sur le ciment mouillé et de se précipiter solidement contre le mur dans un « crash » à se retourner l'estomac.

. . . Cela me prit vingt secondes complètes pour que mon esprit comprenne le sang coulant au sol et la silhouette écrasée métallique de la moto. Cela prit dix autres secondes pour faire bouger mes jambes tremblantes en direction de la rue. . . mais arrivé là cela me prit encore dix secondes pour que ma bouche puisse former proprement les mots « Quelqu'un vient de s'écraser dans le mur » aux hommes habillés de noir qui couraient vers l'allée.

 _« Que quelqu'un appel une ambulance! »_

 _« Nous avons besoin d'aide! Maintenant! »_

Mes yeux cillèrent rapidement tandis que j'essayai de me recomposer et de voir à travers ma vision embuée. Le visage mortellement pâle de la femme figé dans une expression d'horreur absolue me traversa l'esprit et mes genoux tremblèrent, de la bile me remonta dans la gorge. _Quelles étaient les probabilités? Quelle était la chance que je me tienne_ juste là _quand ils ont tourné dans la ruelle?_ J'avalai difficilement, glissant le long du mur.

« _Dame Takada ne respire pas!_ »

« _Où sont ces maudits secours?_ »

« _Je n'arrive pas à trouver un pouls, sur aucun des deux!_ »

Plus de jurons suivirent.

Je levai la tête pour voir une petite troupe d'ambulanciers se précipiter dans l'allée en poussant deux grands brancards blancs avec eux. Ils disparurent au tournant. Un autre moment plus tard ils revenaient, les deux brancards occupés. Je fermai les yeux, refusant de les regarder passer.

J'avais toujours cru avoir les nerfs solides, que peu importe l'horreur cela ne me dérangerait pas. J'avais toujours présumé que des situations comme celle-ci ne m'ébranleraient pas, que je serais l'héroïne qui préviendrait les secours et dirait à la victime qu'il ou elle irait bien. Ce serait comme l'un de ces mangas que j'avais lu quand j'étais plus jeune. Après que le drame soit fini, j'aurais été la nouvelle héroïne de la ville, racontant fièrement comment je m'étais occupé bravement de la situation.

Non.

Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à ça.

L'image mentale de ces deux personnes étant lentement peinte de leur propre sang. . . Le visage figé de la femme dans l'image éternelle de la terreur absolue. . .

Une main se plaça sur mon épaule et je grimaçai, mes yeux s'ouvrant brusquement. Un des paramédics me sourit gentiment en m'aidant à me remettre sur mes pieds.

« Nous allons devoir vous emmener à l'hôpital pour nous assurer que vous n'avez pas été blessée. »

« J-je vais bien. »

L'homme m'envoya un regard plutôt sceptique.

« Je vois. . . Néanmoins, c'est la procédure standard, madame. De plus, la police a quelques questions à vous poser sur ce qui est arrivé. » Il fit une pause, m'envoyant un regard entendu. « Vous pouvez venir à l'hôpital vous faire examiner, ou vous serez emmenée dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Que préférez-vous? »

Je restai silencieuse mais le laissai me mener à une plus petite ambulance; différente de celle dans laquelle l'homme et la femme sur la moto avaient été conduit, j'en suis sûr.

Par contre, avant que je puisse entrer dans le véhicule, une foule de personnes sembla se matérialiser de nulle part. Le flash des caméras était aveuglant et des questions rapides, bruyantes, m'étaient envoyées de toute part. Je regardai l'agglomération avec horreur, les yeux passant sur des dizaines et des dizaines de visages.

« _Avez-vous vu le visage du kidnappeur de Dame Takada?_ »

« _Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la ruelle?_ »

« _Est-ce que le crash était un accident ou l'homme a semblé le faire dans le but de commettre un suicide?_ »

« _Connaissiez-vous le kidnappeur?_ »

« _Quelle était votre opinion sur Dame Takada?_ »

« _Avez-vous vraiment vu le crash ou vous ne l'avez qu'entendu?_ »

Mon esprit tournoyait et l'ambulancier commença doucement à avancer à travers la foule, disant que je devais être emmenée l'hôpital et qu'ils devaient bouger. Mes jambes faiblirent bizarrement quand j'avançai d'un pas et le monde sembla basculer dans un angle étrange. Les visages commencèrent à se mélanger ensemble et je clignai rapidement des yeux, ayant l'impression que ma tête était remplie de coton. Ma langue et mes lèvres étaient engourdies.

Je ne m'étais jamais évanouie auparavant. Cela semblait être une chose trop dramatique, du style typique d'une « demoiselle en détresse ». Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment le choix de la personne de perdre conscience ou non, mais c'était comme ça que je le voyais. Cela m'avait toujours semblé un peu pathétique et j'avais toujours espéré ne jamais devenir l'une de ces malheureuses âmes qui s'évanouissent dans les situations stressantes. . .

Par contre, alors que le bord de ma vision nageait dans le noir et que je tombais vers l'avant, oublieuse du monde, je n'aurais pas pu être plus reconnaissante.


	2. Rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé pour le léger retard! Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu déçue du fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de commentaires au dernier chapitre, même si ce n'est pour dire que vous avez aimé ou que j'ai bien traduit. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'auteur, mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à traduire l'histoire. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous forcer. Voici la suite de Great Minds (Traduction)

* * *

Je me tortillai nerveusement dans mon siège, tordant le rebord de ma manche entre mes doigts moites.

Le docteur qui m'avait inspecté pour chercher des blessures ou n'importe quel autre traumatisme avait été gentil. Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais été transportée dans le bâtiment avec une foule de reporters sur les talons ou pourquoi je m'étais évanouie dans les bras de l'ambulancier. À la place, il m'avait posé des questions sur ma vie au collège : mes diplômes, mes classes favorites. . . Il avait tenu une conversation légère sur le beau temps et les parties de sport récentes. C'était très apaisant.

D'une certaine manière, déduit de la façon que les infirmières semblaient se recroqueviller de peur dès qu'il leur demandait d'accomplir même les tâches les plus simples, je ne pensais pas que les autres patients (ou les gens en général) échangeaient de telles plaisanteries avec lui. Je supposai que le nom de famille étalé à l'encre noir sur ma carte d'assurance avait fait du bon travail pour remplacer les nuages amers dans son esprit par des rayons de soleil et des arcs-en-ciel.

Je pouvais entendre des voix assourdies directement à l'extérieur et je jetai un regard vers le côté opposé de la pièce.

Maintenant, le même docteur argumentait ardemment avec un groupe d'hommes qui se tenait à l'arrière de la porte.

« _Yamashita-san a subit tellement de stress qu'elle s'est évanouie. Elle n'est pas prête à raconter ce qui s'est passé._ »

« _Ce stress a été probablement causé par la masse de journalistes qui grouillait autour d'elle._ » Une voix suave renvoya, étrangement calme et posée. « _Nous avons juste besoin de lui poser quelques questions à propos de l'incident. C'est de la plus grande importance pour notre enquête._ »

« _C'est absolument hors de question. Elle est ma patiente et jusqu'à ce que je la juge assez stable pour parler avec vous, un interrogatoire est impossible._ »

Je me figeai, mes doigts agrippant le tissu de mon chandail. _Un interrogatoire?_ Le paramédic m'avait dit que la police aurait des questions. . . mais un _interrogatoire?_ J'étais quoi? Suspecte dans un plan énorme, élaboré, d'une promenade à moto qui aurait mal tourné? Mes poings se resserrèrent.

Non. C'était stupide. Je devais penser rationnellement. Selon toute vraisemblance, je venais d'assister à la mort de deux personnes. Bien sûr que la police aurait besoin de m'interroger.

« _Nous ne la forcerons pas à nous dire quoique ce soit qu'elle ne serait pas prête à dire, mais je dois insister pour que nous lui parlions tandis que ses souvenirs de l'accident sont encore clairs._ »

« _Non._ »

« _S'il-vous-plait, monsieur!_ » Une nouvelle voix s'ajouta, celle-ci plus légère, plus émotionnelle. « _La mort de Dame Takada est une grande tragédie, mais c'est aussi très, très important dans notre cas contre Kira!_ »

Je tressaillis, mon esprit se vida.

 _Le c-cas contre. . . Kira?_

Non, c'était impossible.

La Force de Police japonaise, anciennement très estimée, avait été supposément dissoute. . . Eh bien, ce n'était pas _officiel_ mais. . . mais la police japonaise n'avait absolument pas montré d'intérêt pour attraper Kira depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. L avait littéralement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Certaines personnes avaient même clamé que Kira avait attrapé l'insaisissable détective. _Ça_ , c'était un propos ridicule. N'y aurait-il pas eu une sorte d'annonce publique? Kira n'aurait-il ou n'aurait-elle pas voulu proclamer sa victoire au monde entier?

Je fixai la porte du regard, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait maintenant des murmures étouffés, colériques – comme si les autres hommes réprimandaient celui qui avait parlé.

 _Il y avait encore une enquête sur Kira._

Je m'appuyai dans le coussin moelleux de la chaise avec un soupir. _Qui l'aurait cru?_ Même les États-Unis d'Amérique avaient ordonné la dispersion de leur propre groupe Anti-Kira depuis le temps. Peut-être que tous les inspecteurs d'Amérique étaient venus au Japon et que les deux groupes travaillaient ensemble en secret?

Je baillai.

 _Peu importe._

Si les détectives voulaient connaitre ma version des faits sur ce qui était arrivé pour aider leur enquête, je la leur donnerais. S'ils ne revenaient jamais, cela ne me dérangerait pas en particulier.

Mon corps se replia en une petite boule satisfaite sous le tissu chaud de mon blouson. Aussi longtemps que je ne commettais pas de crimes ou que je ne m'impliquais pas avec des criminels (ce que je n'avais pas prévu de faire dans un futur proche, pour aucune des deux options), Kira ne me concernait en rien. . .

. . .

Le projet d'art ne comptait pas.

Il y eut un léger coup contre la porte et mon docteur revint à l'intérieur, un visage tranquille soigneusement composé, bien que je puisse clairement voir les rides rigides, colériques, entre ses yeux.

« Yamashita-san, il y a un groupe de policiers ici présent qui aimerait parler avec vous de l'incident auquel vous avez assisté. Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour discuter avec eux? »

L'expression de son visage me disait qu'il priait pour que je dise : Bien sûr que non, docteur. Je crois que je pourrais m'évanouir comme une petite demoiselle en détresse si j'essaie même d'y penser. À la place, je hochai la tête d'un air gêné.

« Je vais bien. Je répondrai à n'importe quelle question qu'ils pourraient avoir. »

« Très bien » répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu amer. « Je vais les faire entrer dans ce cas. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou au moment où vous voudrez qu'ils partent. »

Je hochai la tête, dépliant mes jambes et m'asseyant un peu plus droite dans mon siège. La porte se ferma un moment pour se rouvrir seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Cinq hommes rentrèrent dans ma chambre d'hôpital temporaire. Mon regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux lentement mais fit une pause sur le plus jeune du groupe. Il avait l'air d'être de mon âge, un peu plus vieux peut-être, mais il se tenait avec plus de confiance et de calme que tous ceux qui l'entouraient combiné.

Celui qui était confiant avança pour s'assoir dans la chaise face à la mienne et les autres le suivirent, se dispersant paresseusement dans la pièce dans les sièges disponibles.

« Yamashita-san, je suis désolé que vous ayez dû traverser une épreuve aussi terrible » commença-t-il, des yeux teintés de miel se concentrant pour rencontrer les miens couleur de boue. Un sourire confortable et sympathique releva ses lèvres. « C'est une expérience horrible de regarder quelqu'un mourir devant soi. »

 _Des gémissements aigus. Des visages ensanglantés. Du métal tordu._

Je jouai après un fil de ma manche.

« Bien sûr. . . »

« Ah, pardonnez-moi. J'ai oublié de me présenter. » Il rit légèrement, se grattant l'arrière de la tête de façon presque penaude. Mes yeux se contractèrent légèrement. _Étrange. Il ne semblait pas être du type timide ou tête en l'air d'après la façon dont il était entré dans la pièce._ Il sourit, montrant deux rangées de dents parfaitement droites et parfaitement blanches. « Mon nom est Yagami Light. Je dirige actuellement la Force de Police japonaise et l'enquête sur Kira. » Il désigna les autres à travers la pièce. « Voici mes associés. »

Je clignai des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 _Une seconde. . . ce n'était pas censé être L qui menait la recherche sur Kira? Ou. . . quelque chose. . . ? C'était absolument et positivement certain que ce gars n'était pas L. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans._

Je hochai lentement la tête pour montrer ma compréhension.

« Mon nom est Yamashita Masami. . . Bien que je sois sûr que le docteur doit vous l'avoir déjà dit. »

« En effet. »

« Ah. . . » dis-je maladroitement, m'agitant dans mon siège.

Yagami se redressa, croisant les jambes et entrelaçant ses doigts sur celles-ci. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au jeune détective bourreau des cœurs d'une des séries criminelles que ma sœur adorait. Mine de rien, il sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa poche. Le faible « click » de l'instrument sembla résonner dans le silence de la pièce.

« Alors, Yamashita-san, pensez-vous pouvoir répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions? »

Je hochai la tête, m'appuyant plus contre ma chaise et croisant légèrement les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Alors. . . qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir? »

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé? » Le bout de son crayon tapa légèrement le papier.

« Bien sûr. . . »

Ses yeux couleur miel rencontrèrent mes yeux sombres et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je le fixais du regard. Et il m'avait _vu_ en train de le fixer. Ce n'était jamais plaisant. Un léger rictus suffisant étira ses lèvres et je serrai mes mains ensemble.

« Je-J'étais dans l'allée quand une moto avec deux passagers a tourné en vitesse dans la ruelle. La personne qui conduisait a fait une embardé pour m'éviter et s'est écrasée dans le mur. Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de la personne qui conduisait parce qu'il portait un casque, mais il y avait une femme avec des cheveux noirs courts derrière lui. Elle ne portait pas de casque et elle semblait un peu trop bien habillée pour monter sur une moto. . . »

Je fis une pause tandis que les hommes échangeaient un regard entendu.

« Avant, je vous ai entendu parler à l'extérieur d'une personne nommée Dame Takada. . . et les repoters de tout à l'heure ont mentionné ce nom aussi. . . » Je me mordis la lèvre. « La femme sur la moto. . . Était-ce Kiyomi Takada de NHN? »

Yagami hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

« Oh. . . » _Je suis foutue._ Tous les adorateurs enragés de Kira allait me pourchasser comme des chiens de chasse et me pendre à un arbre-

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » Il sourit. « La police est plus que prête à vous placer sous surveillance policière ou, du moins, à ce que quelqu'un vous suive pour assurer votre sécurité. »

Ce gars était _télépathe_ ou quoi?

« Ah. . . C'est gentil de leur part. . . » marmonnai-je.

Yagami rit à ce commentaire. C'était un joli son, très clair et doux. . . Bien sûr, je préférerais me tirer une balle dans la tête que de dire cette opinion à voix haute, mais quand même. . . C'était un pays libre. J'avais le droit de penser ce que je voulais.

« Yamashita-san. . . Humm. . . Je peux vous demander quelque chose? »

Je redressai la tête et regardai le détective qui venait de parler, celui qui avait des cheveux noirs soignés et semblait être plus jeune que ceux autour de lui, même s'il ne l'était pas autant que monsieur Sourions-de façon-charmante-à-chacun-des-mots-qui-sortent-de-la-bouche-de-la-pauvre-fille qui était assis devant moi.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez savoir, monsieur. . . ? » Je laissai la phrase en suspens, comme une question silencieuse.

« Matsuda Touta. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, Matsuda-san. Demandez. »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous dans cette allée en premier lieu? »questionna-t-il de façon curieuse.

« Je prenais. . . des photos. »

« D'une ruelle? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, semblant étonné. Je serrai mes mains ensemble encore plus fort et rougis d'embarras. _Génial. Maintenant ils pensent que j'ai un problème mental._

« En fait, elles sont d'un mur en particulier, si vous devez savoir. »

« Mais, pourquoi? »

« Pour un projet d'art, » j'élaborai un peu plus. « sur Kira. »

Les hommes dans la pièce semblèrent se redresser à ce sujet.

« Kira? » répéta Yagami.

Je hochai la tête de façon hésitante, tordant le tissu de mon chandail entre mes doigts.

« Mon sensei voulait que la classe crée une peinture sur un sujet controversé, qui était grandement discuté et qui portait sur un fait contemporain. Elle nous a assigné Kira comme sujet. »

« _C'est ridicule!_ » Un des inspecteurs cracha à un autre. « _Est-ce que les gens acceptent tellement Kira au point de faire de lui un sujet de_ devoir au collège _?_ »

Je retins ma langue, sachant que la réponse leur plairait autant que j'aimais les critiques de mon professeur.

« À quel collège allez-vous? »

Je clignai lentement des yeux tandis qu'ils se reconcentraient sur Yagami. La question semblait un peu inutile dans la discussion. . . dans mon _interrogatoire_. Peut-être essayait-il juste de faire la conversation?

« À Geidai. »

Il sourit de façon plaisante, ouvertement. C'était un joli sourire.

« Je suis surpris que vos parents aient supporté votre décision d'aller dans une école d'art. »

Mes yeux se durcirent.

 _Peut-être pas si gentil après tout._

« Oh, _vraiment_. Je ne peux pas dire que vous soyez le premier à être si _choqué_. »

Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu trop de venin dans ma voix. Trop de sarcasme cinglant. Je suppose que j'aurais pu être un peu plus. . . _polie_ , mais j'avais entendu la même phrase plus de fois que je ne pouvais le compter. Bien que cela soit toujours demandé de façon décontractée, presque pour consoler. . . Cela était toujours aussi déplaisant. C'était comme s'ils disaient « Vous êtes une _idiote_. Quelle personne saine d'esprit abandonnerait une carrière garantie dans une compagnie multimilliardaire pour devenir une _simple artiste_? Et vos parents étaient _d'accord_ avec ça? »

Yagami semblait très surpris, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce que des femmes lui parlent sur ce ton.

Je laissai sortir un gros soupir, baissant la tête. _C'était une question stupide. . . Rien de plus. Relaxe. Pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive._

« Ma grande sœur est celle qui va suivre la vie d'une « bureaucrate ». Elle va reprendre la compagnie quand mon père sera à la retraite. » Je fermai les yeux, me reposant contre ma chaise et croisant mes bras paresseusement contre ma poitrine. « Contrairement à elle, je ne me suis jamais occupé du monde des affaires. Mes parents le savaient. » Mes yeux se rouvrirent et je fixai mon regard sur celui de Monsieur Sourire-de-pub-de-dentifrice-et-posture-de-mannequin. « Et ils ont respecté ma décision et mes passions. »

Un moment de silence tendu.

Un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci semblait maladroit et forcé.

« Je m'excuse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser, Yamashita-san. »

Il n'avait pas _l'air_ désolé. En fait, l'ambre brûlant qui était ses yeux irradiait de _rage_. C'était comme s'il pensait « Comment _ose-t-elle_ me tenir tête, à _moi_. »

« Ça va. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre combien cette question est devenue _répétitive_ pour moi au cours des années, humm? »

Son rictus était un peu plus naturel maintenant.

« Certainement. »

Encore quelques secondes de tranquillité.

« Alors, pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez décidé d'aller dans une école d'art? »

La question était assez innocente. . . mais le petit, minuscule, sourire moqueur qui tordait ses lèvres ne l'était pas. Il me tentait, essayait de me ridiculiser en me mettant en colère contre lui. Ce petit _con_.

Je le regardai en retour avec des yeux glacials.

« J'aime l'art. »

« C'est tout? Pas de rébellion envers vos parents - »

« N'est-ce pas un peu _personnel_ , Yagami-san? »

« J'essaie simplement de mieux comprendre votre personnalité. » Il rit légèrement. Par contre, l'action amicale n'atteignit pas ses yeux, pas du tout. « Cela serait plus facile de faire des connexions entre certaines informations. »

« Quelles _informations_? » répliquai-je. « Je vous ai tout dit. »

J'allais lui arracher ce maudit sourire de son parfait petit visage.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé. »

« _Encore_? »

« Excusez-moi? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les questions que vous deviez me poser, » Mes yeux papillonnèrent exprès vers la porte et j'élevai légèrement la voix. « et je me sens un peu fatiguée. Je crois que je devrais me reposer. »

Même pas trois seconde après que ces mots eurent franchis mes lèvres, le docteur était de retour dans la pièce et dirigeait les cinq inspecteurs vers le corridor.

« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Yamashita. C'est dommage que cela ne soit pas exactement dans des circonstances idéales. » Yagami sourit poliment, penchant la tête.

« Oui. . . _dommage_. » je répétai, l'esprit encore bouillonnant de rage.

La porte se ferma doucement derrière eux. Ils se tinrent à l'extérieur pour un moment et je pouvais entendre le bruit de papier être froissé et passé d'une main à l'autre. Il y eu le click de quelques crayons et puis le silence. _Ils devaient remplir de la paperasse pour l'hôpital._

« _Seigneur. . . elle ne t'aimait pas_ du tout _, Light._ »

Je me redressai, l'oreille tendue tandis que j'écoutais aux portes. Il y eu un bref moment de tranquillité. Un autre click de stylo.

« _Je suppose que non. Je l'ai peut-être poussée un peu trop loin sur un sujet sensible. Ça, et il y a le fait qu'elle vient de traverser une épreuve qui pourrait devenir traumatisante émotionnellement. Yamashita-san pourrait m'avoir utilisé pour se défouler. . ._ » Une pause. « _Peux-tu me passer ce papier, Aizawa?_ »

« _Bien sûr._ »

Plus de silence.

Un autre click. Plus de froissement. Une autre transition de papier.

« _Mais aussi,_ » sa voix semblait plus forte maintenant, plus dirigée. « _je suppose qu'elle pourrait tout simplement avoir mauvais caractère._ »

Ce petit bâtard. J'allais le mettre dans ma peinture, comme une masse de membres ensanglantés et vicieusement arrachés par Kira lui-même.

« _Je crois que ce sera tout, docteur._ »

« _Merci, Yagami-san. Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances, à vous et votre équipe._ »

Je baillai bruyamment et m'étirai. Paresseusement, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre. Les lumières de la ville brillaient intensément à l'extérieur. Il était tard. Assez tard pour que je me sente inconfortable à l'idée de rentrer à la maison toute seule dans le noir. Je tâtonnai dans ma poche à la recherche de mon portefeuille. Peut-être que je pourrais appeler un taxi. . .

Un autre bâillement m'échappa et je frottai mes yeux fatigués.

 _Aujourd'hui avait été une journée royalement et totalement merdique._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

La réaction de Shinju quand je revins à l'appartement était presque suffisante pour me faire souhaiter avoir joué de mes blessures physiques inexistantes pour rester à l'hôpital pour la nuit.

Le « presque » devenait lentement un cinglant « À quoi je pensais de revenir à la maison? »

Shinju est la femme qui, quand elle pose son pied sur le plancher le matin, fait penser au Diable « Oh merde, elle est réveillée. » Jamais auparavant dans ma vie je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un de si énergique, dynamique, doux et aussi sadiquement diabolique en même temps. Ma flamboyante colocataire étudie pour être architecte. J'admettrai, cette fille a plus de talent que la plupart des professionnels dans le domaine combinés et, originellement, j'avais été réjouie de devenir colocataire avec quelqu'un de sa réputation; par contre, la personnalité odieuse de Shinju, ses crises alimentées à l'estrogène et son instabilité émotionnelle étaient facilement caché par son habilité brillante dans le design.

J'avais tenté de me sortir de cet arrangement en premier lieu, mais mes parents m'avaient demandé de rester cordiale. Le père de Shinju était le propriétaire d'une compagnie d'avocats couronnée de succès qui avait pour réputation de défendre les grandes entreprises et si « nos deux jeunes pouvaient s'entendre » (citation de ma mère), les relations entre la compagnie de ma famille et du groupe d'avocats suceurs de sang de sa famille pourraient s'améliorer.

Shinju aurait fait une bonne avocate, avec sa personnalité retorse et son manque de considération pour la vie humaine.

Par contre, en plus de ses nombreux défauts et de couche par-dessus couche de méchanceté, Shinju était aussi une avide supportrice de Kira.

Voilà pourquoi je ne n'aurais vraiment pas dû être trop choquée quand les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche au moment où je mis le pied dans notre appartement étaient « COMMENT AS-TU PU TUER DAME TAKADA? »

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et plutôt sales, remarquant de manière absente que j'aurai vraiment besoin d'une douche chaude en ce moment. J'ajustai ma mauvaise position sur le sofa et fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Je t'ai déjà dit au téléphone exactement ce qui s'était passé. »

« Et bien maintenant je peux te crier au visage plutôt que de t'avoir me raccrochant au nez ou que tu jettes ton téléphone dans ton sac. »

Une autre respiration irritée passa mes lèvres et je rejetai ma tête en arrière, regardant le plafond.

« Je ne peux pas juste prendre une douche et aller au lit? »

« Arrête d'essayer d'éviter le sujet! » me reprocha-t-elle, frappant de façon colérique son pied sur le sol.

« Je n'essaie pas de l'éviter, »répliquai-je, « je t'ai expliqué exactement ce qui s'était passé. »

« POURQUOI ÉTAIS-TU JUSTEMENT DANS UNE RUELLE MERDE? »

« Je prenais des photos pour mon prochain devoir. Relaxe, veux-tu? »

« Comment je pourrais relaxer? » fuma-t-elle, agitant ses bras dans les airs alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans notre appartement. « Pour ce que l'on sache, tu pourrais être sur la liste noire de Kira! »

Je reniflai dédaigneusement.

« Oh, _arrête_. Comment Kira pourrait possiblement savoir que j'étais celle dans l'allée. Et de plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était ma faute. »

« Kira sait _tout_. » répondit-elle sombrement. « Et de plus, c'est partout aux nouvelles. »

« Tu dois _vraiment_ arrêter les documentaires et les sites de fans. Sérieusement. Ils affectent ta santé mentale et – Attend, quoi? Les nouvelles? »

Shinju hocha la tête, marchant vers la table à café et prenant la manette de la télévision de sur sa surface lisse. En appuyant sur le bouton, la télévision s'anima et l'écran se remplit d'une image de la cité en panique. Lentement, pour prouver son point, elle commença à passer à travers les différentes chaines. Chacune d'entre elles avait un titre similaire.

PORTE-PAROLE DE KIRA ET BIEN-AIMÉE PRÉSENTATRICE DES NOUVELLES KIYOMI TAKADA TUÉ DANS UN ÉTRANGE ACCIDENT DE MOTO!

LES FANS DE KIRA ENRAGÉS!

Je regardai avec une mine renfrognée une mauvaise vidéo de l'ambulancier de plus tôt, en train de porter mon popotin disgracieux dans l'ambulance, qui apparaissait à l'écran.

« Oh. _Ça_ c'est flatteur. »

« Chut. » Elle monta un doigt à ses lèvres, utilisant son autre main pour pointer l'écran. Une femme habillée chic avec de longs cheveux bruns lisses et de larges yeux parlait à la caméra, le micro près de ses lèvres habillées de rouge tandis qu'elle désignait la scène qui se passait autour d'elle.

« _**Pour le moment, nous ne connaissons pas grands détails sur l'incident. Le seul témoin du crash, vu dans la vidéo précédente, a été mené à l'hôpital directement après l'incident. Elle fut plus tard identifiée comme étant Yamashita Masami et a été rapportée ayant été vue en train de parler à la police pendant son séjour à l'hôpital -**_ »

Shinju baissa le volume, laissant un sifflement admiratif sortir.

« Wow. Ils ont déjà ton identité. Les médias travaillent vite, pas vrai? »

Je grognai, massant mes tempes.

« Génial. Magnifique. Spectaculaire. »

Shinju prit son téléphone, ouvrant son application internet tandis qu'elle tapait sur les minuscules touches.

« Le savais-tu? C'est partout sur le web aussi. » Elle me colla le petit écran électronique au visage. « Tu vois? Il y a déjà, genre, cinq blog d'ouverts - »

« Tuez-moi maintenant. »

La poche de mon manteau vibra pour un moment avant que la 5e Symphonie beaucoup trop familière retentisse dans la pièce par les petits speakers de mon cellulaire. C'était autant un avertissement qu'une sonnerie.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas à le faire. »

« _Maudit soit son addiction à internet_. » soupirai-je, me levant du sofa. Je fourrai ma main dans ma poche tandis que je marchais dans le couloir, récupérant mon téléphone de son intérieur confortable. Prudemment, je regardai l'identité de l'appelant qui éclairait l'écran. Je pesai mon doigt sur le bouton « ignorer ». Elle rappellerait bien assez tôt. « Comment elle l'a su si vite? »

« Je lui ai peut-être envoyé un _minuscule_ petit texto - »

« Tu es renié. »

La Symphonie résonna à nouveau et je grognai, passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre en train de me faire crier dans les oreilles. »

« Je ne blâme pas ta sœur pour être une harceleuse insupportable. » Shinju me lança, se jetant sur l'endroit que j'occupais avant. Je m'arrêtai, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte et le téléphone porté à mon oreille. Mon doigt restait au-dessus du bouton « accepter l'appel ».

Shinju me fit un sourire suffisant avant de se retourner vers la télévision.

« _Quelqu'un_ doit bien être l'ange gardien de ton petit derrière d'irresponsable. »

La porte claqua avec un « BANG » retentissant.


	3. Victoire

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Great Minds (Traduction). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster un chapitre tous les dimanches, mais je ne garantie rien, puisque je suis encore au cégep et que je vais parfois devoir plus me consacrer à mes etudes. Encore une fois, je vous demande de me laisser un petit commentaire, meme si ce n'est que pour dire que vous avez apprécié. Mais bon, vous savez que je continuerais à poster même sans ça, parce que je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais quand meme. Un commentaire ici, c'est aussi un commentaire pour l'auteur originale, même si cela me ferait aussi très plaisir. Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _28 Janvier 2010_

Yagami Light fixait placidement du regard le groupe de cinq personnes du côté opposé de l'entrepôt. Autre que Mogi, les quatre autres visages étaient complètement méconnaissables – Non. Il reconnaissait la femme d'un bref programme de télévision sur les gardes du corps personnels de Takada. Mais c'était tout. . . . Pas que cela ait de l'importance. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ de savoir qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient ou comment ils étaient. Ils seraient tous mort dans quelques minutes.

Ses yeux teintés de miel rétrécirent tandis que Aizawa et les autres qui se tenaient derrière lui commencèrent à piquer des colères alimentées par la terreur – Racontant encore et encore comment Near était fou de les mettre tous à risque quand Kira-X allait arriver.

« Vous tous – Calmez-vous. » L'albinos fronça les sourcils. « Même si nos noms sont écrits, nous ne mourrons pas. Et l'identité de Kira sera finalement révélée. »

Aizawa pâlit, de la sueur dégoulinant sur le côté de son visage.

« C-Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr que nous ne mourrons pas, Near? »

« Simple. J'ai altéré le cahier. » Near expliqua. Light tiqua. « Nous avons réussi à l'avoir en notre possession et avons remplacé les pages. La personne derrière cette porte. . . » Il pointa la barrière rectangulaire de métal. « celui qui est en charge des meurtres actuels, a rempli une page du cahier par jour. J'ai calculé quelle page correspondrait à la date d'aujourd'hui et ai remplacé les pages correspondantes. »

« R-Remplacé? » Matsuda bredouilla.

« Vous l'avez obtenu? Vous avez vraiment fait ça? » Aizawa resta bouche-bée.

« La personne qui écrit les noms à l'extérieur va éventuellement regarder à l'intérieur pour voir si nous sommes tous morts. Rendu-là, nous le saisirons, lui et le cahier. L'individu dont le nom ne sera pas écrit dans le cahier, » ses yeux sombres et ronds s'arrêtèrent sur Light. « sera inévitablement Kira. »

« Ça. . . Cela a du sens. . . » l'inspecteur plus âgé murmura, la transpiration qui continuait de couler sur ses joues.

Les lèvres de Light se tordirent vers le haut en un sourire suffisant à peine remarquable.

 _Exactement comme prévu._

Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. C'était évident que Near allait tenter de trafiquer le Death Note. La fierté du successeur allait causer sa perte – son besoin de trouver des preuves solides plutôt que de simplement finir l'affaire Kira ici et maintenant en éliminant les deux Kira.

Near savait que Light Yagami ne _confesserait_ jamais être Kira. Le seul moyen d'avoir des preuves suffisantes serait d'avoir le nom des détectives écrits dans le cahier et pas celui de Kira. Mais pour faire cela, la personne devait créer une situation dans laquelle la mort pouvait être évitée même après avoir écrit son nom dans le cahier. Et oui – le seul moyen pour que la tâche pouvait être effectuée sans danger était en remplaçant les pages du cahier. Near avait bien fait cette partie.

Par contre, le plan du détective aux cheveux blancs était devenu inutile que quelques moments après avoir décidé de le mettre en œuvre. Le seul défaut du plan : Near ne s'était pas arrêté pour penser que la même idée avait pu surgir dans l'esprit retors de Light.

Near avait remplacé les pages _d'un_ cahier, mais pas _du_ cahier. _Le_ cahier était actuellement entre les mains de Mikami Teru. . . Et, selon toutes probabilités, il écrivait à l'intérieur en ce moment même.

Light avait ordonné à Mikami de créer un dupliqué du Death Note – Un faux. Ce faux était le cahier auquel Near faisait référence. Le vrai avait reposé sans être dérangé dans un coffre de sécurité, complètement intact, jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Mikami ait fait un faux pas, qu'il se soit précipité pour prendre le vrai Death Note. Rien n'avait mal tourné.

L'image de Near assit devant lui portant un masque de L passa dans l'esprit de Light.

 _Near. Tu as eu la chance de gagner, ou tout du moins de repousser ta défaite._ Ses yeux étaient presque fermés sous ses mèches de cheveux. _Tu es faible. Tu es bien inférieur à L._

Si cela avait été L que Light combattait encore, le détective aurait considéré la possibilité de Kira créant un faux cahier. Il l'aurait testé. Near avait eu cette opportunité. Tout ce que l'albinos aurait eu à faire aurait été d'écrire un misérable nom dans le Death Note avant d'enlever les pages. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait découvert que le cahier était un faux. Il aurait trouvé un autre plan. _La vie d'une seule personne_. Cela aurait pu être une personne méchante – un criminel. Near aurait pu sacrifier une vie ou deux pour le tester.

Il avait déçu Light.

 _Tu as essayé de gagner de façon trop éloquente. . ._ Ses lèvres se retroussèrent vers le haut d'encore une fraction. _Oh, et bien. Grâce à toi, tout le monde ici va mourir, et moi,_ Kira _, aurai ma victoire parfaite._

Le sourire de Light disparut et il secoua légèrement la tête, prenant un moment pour reprendre sa posture calme et composée.

Il leva la tête, le visage dans un masque d'indifférence.

« À celui qui est à l'extérieur. . . Avez-vous écrit tous les noms dans le cahier? »

Il y eu un court moment de silence tendu.

« _Oui, je l'ai fait._ » vint la réponse étouffée.

Light combattit le gigantesque sourire qui tentait de craquer ses lèvres.

 _Non. . . Pas encore. Je ne peux pas encore rire. Je dois le retenir. . . M-Mais. . ._ Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une lueur maniaque. _Near croit sérieusement que personne ne va mourir._ Qu'il _va gagner._

C'était plus qu'amusant et ridiculement drôle. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire son mouvement. Il ne pouvait rien laisser paraitre, faire quoique ce soit, qui pourrait possiblement indiquer qu'il était Kira. Pas encore. Les membres de la SPK et sa propre force de police étaient armés. S'ils savaient la vérité avant que la note fasse effet, il y avait une possibilité qu'il se fasse tirer dessus.

Cela prenait quarante secondes au Death Note pour marcher. Il annoncerait sa victoire à trente-cinq secondes.

« C'est étrange. »

Light cligna des yeux.

Near leva la tête pour le foudroyer du regard sous ses mèches blanches comme de la neige.

« Pourquoi Mikami répondrait d'un ''Oui, je l'ai fait'' sérieusement quand vous lui avez demandé s'il avait écrit les noms? »

Light cligna encore des yeux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Qui sait? » le génie haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il est juste honnête. . . ou trop confiant. » Ses yeux se refermèrent légèrement, de façon moqueuse. « Peut-être a-t-il vu à travers ton _plan brillant_. »

Light ignora les réactions frénétiques des trois hommes debout derrière lui avec facilité.

« Mikami Teru. » appela Near. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici? »

« Mikami Teru? » répéta Light, un petit sourire sur sa bouche. « C'est vrai. Arrête de te cacher et vient à l'intérieur. » Pendant un moment, il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Mikami, je sais de source sûre que vous êtes en charge de commettre les meurtres de Kira en ce moment. » Near enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Vous avez déjà écrit nos noms, alors il n'y a rien à craindre. S'il-vous-plait, entrez. Ou Kira vous a ordonné de ne pas le faire? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la large porte de métal s'ouvrit avec un crissement à crever les tympans. Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait Mikami Teru dans toute sa gloire. Ses iris brillaient, rouges sous le pouvoir du Shinigami et du cahier qu'il tenait en toute sécurité entre ses mains.

Light, non, _Kira_ , sourit.

 _Bien joué Mikami._

« Combien de secondes ont passé depuis que vous avez écrit le premier nom? »

Mikami baissa le regard vers la montre argenté sur son poignet. Il cligna des yeux fatigués, prenant un moment pour voir la seconde trotteuse qui continuait d'avancer.

« Trente-cinq, trente-six, trente-sept. . . »

Le sourire de Light se montra complètement.

« . . . Trente-huit, trente-neuf. . . »

« _Je gagne, Near._ »

« . . . Quarante! »

Le « Boum » répété sembla résonner dans le silence de l'entrepôt.

Les yeux sombres du détective aux cheveux blancs s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il ne bougea pas pour se tenir la poitrine ou quoique ce soit d'aussi dramatique comme la plupart des victimes de crises cardiaques faisaient. Light supposa que c'était pour ça que les autres étaient si choqués quand Halle Lidner se plia en deux dans un cri. Les trois hommes à ses côtés suivirent même pas deux secondes après – s'effondrant sur le sol avec leurs mains s'agrippant au tissu de leur chandail situé directement au-dessus de leur cœur.

Light ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tranquillement, tandis que les trois derniers corps s'effondraient sans vie derrière lui. À la fin, cela avait été très anti-climatique. Tout de même, il préférait ça. Une victoire confortable.

 _Exactement comme prévu._

« Dieu. . . ? »

Light rouvrit les yeux et regarda son fidèle adepte.

« Tu as bien fait, Mikami. »

Il marcha prudemment autour des cadavres et se dirigea vers l'avocat. Il tendit la main pour le Death Note. Mikami lui donna gracieusement, la tête baissée en respect. Light passa paresseusement à travers les pages, savourant le sentiment familier du cahier dans ses mains. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu avoir entre ses mains son arme de choix sans être vu par la force de police, sans caméras de surveillance dans chaque coin?

Light passa la main sur la page fraichement utilisée. Les huit noms écrits sur le dessus étaient la preuve concrète qu'il avait réussi. Tous ses ennemis avaient été éradiqués. L, ses successeurs, la force de police, et toutes autres oppositions s'étaient finalement effondrés.

 _Kira avait gagné._

C'était fini.

Il leva le regard du papier ligné. Des iris teintés de miel se portèrent dans la direction de Mikami.

 _Et bien. . . pas_ complètement _fini._

Light fourra sa main dans une poche, cherchant paresseusement le crayon qu'il avait caché à l'intérieur. Il serra le Death Note contre sa poitrine de l'autre main et marcha calmement de l'autre côté de la porte. L'ombre de Ryuk le suivit, les ailes battant légèrement pour garder sa lourde forme en l'air.

« Dieu, que devrions-nous faire des corps? »

Les doigts de Light passèrent sur la surface lisse du crayon.

« J'ai déjà tout prévu, Mikami. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

Il alla à la voiture dans laquelle lui et les autres membres de la force de police étaient arrivés et ouvrit la porte du côté du conducteur. Il s'assit à l'intérieur, prétendant chercher les clés. Caché à la vue de Mikami grâce au haut dossier du siège, il sortit le crayon de sa poche et ouvrit le cahier.

« Attends quinze minutes avant de partir pour qu'on ne soit pas vus ensemble. . . Juste pour être prudent. »

Encore quelques secondes à « chercher les clés » et Light se redressa – le Death Note fermé et le crayon placé parfaitement dans sa poche.

Le moteur de la voiture ronronna et Ryuk caqueta.

« Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que ça prend pour être de ton bon côté? Le pauvre. Il va avoir tout un réveil. . . ou plutôt un _sommeil éternel_ , je suppose. »

« C'était un sacrifice nécessaire. » Light sourit de façon arrogante, pressant la pédale de gaz un peu plus fort. « De plus, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des sources de fuite potentielles, pas vrai? »

« Je suppose que non. » Le dieu de la mort rit. « Et pour Misa alors? Tu vas la tuer aussi? »

Light haussa les épaules.

« En temps et lieux. Elle est pleurnicharde et est beaucoup trop têtue, mais elle a encore un accord pour les yeux. Sa dévotion est incroyablement utile. . . Peu importe combien c'est agaçant. » Il jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale située au centre du tableau de bord. _1 :31._ « Encore une minute et ce sera fini. »

« Hey, Light? Après ça, on pourrait aller chercher des pommes? » Ryuk demanda, espérant que oui. « Des grosses pommes rouges? Pas de cette merde de ''Granny Smith'' que Misa a acheté. _Comment_ qui que ce soit peut apprécier des _pommes surettes_? »

Light soupira.

« Peu importe. »

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que tu es mon humain favori? »

Light regarda à nouveau l'horloge.

 _1 :32._

Il eut un sourire suffisant. Même aussi loin sur la route, il pouvait sentir la secousse gigantesque de l'explosion et voir une légère teinte orange. L'Entrepôt Yellow Box n'était rien de plus qu'une masse tourbillonnante de flammes et de cendres. Toutes les preuves, tous les enquêteurs décédés restés là-bas ne seraient rien de plus que de la poussière noire. L'affaire Kira était finie.

 _Utile jusqu'à la toute fin, Mikami. Tu étais un digne adepte._

Quelques moments passèrent dans un silence satisfait.

« Alors. . . À propos de ces pommes. Je crois qu'il y a un petit marché sur la route - »

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

 _Mikami Teru_

 _28 Janvier 2010 à 1 :32 pm_

 _Suicide_

 _Brûlé à mort après avoir mis le feu à son environnement immédiat. Une fois que le bâtiment entier a été engouffré dans les flammes au point d'être impossible à sauver, il saute de lui-même dans les flammes. Rien d'autre ne restera sur la scène que les cendres._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T


End file.
